Lemonade, Love & Music
by YelyahFran
Summary: HEY LEMONADE MOUTH LOVERS! if you like lemonade mouth, starlie, wenlivia & scohini then read! Rating may go up in future chapters.
1. Fame is Tiring

**Hey guys! If you liked Lemonade Mouth and if you like Wenlivia, Scohini and Starlie (I LOVE STARLIE!) you will enjoy this story. So sit back, relax and read. By the way, I don't own Lemonade Mouth (yet I wish I do.) and We Used to Wait by Arcade Fire. I own one of the songs in this chapter so if you'd like to use it, give me credit. **

_**Third Person POV**_

The famous band, Lemonade Mouth, was at rehearsals, just like they ususally were every Thursday.

"So I've got a new song for you guys." Stella said.

"About what?" Charlie asked.

Stella blushed. WAIT. SHE DID WHAT? "About that good for nothing jerk I dated, Richard."

She sat down beside Olivia.

"Why are you blushing?" Olivia questioned her.

"Nothing." Stella quickly shook her head.

_~Flashback~_

"_Richard, you're a two faced user. I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!" Stella shouted at him and quickly turned on her heel, leaving him stunned and rooted to the spot._

_Richard and her had been dating a month after Lemonade Mouth became famous. It was already 4 months after that. Richard used to have a spark with her but it quickly died away and he began taking her for granted._

_In the inside, Stella was hurt. She knew Richard had been using her but she just fooled herself into thinking that he still liked her because she was, well, Stella._

_She tried to call Mo, Olivia and Wen but they were all busy. She went to the house of the only person left that she could turn to: Charlie Delgado._

"_Stella?" Tommy, Charlie's older brother, opened the door._

"_Hey Tommy. Is Charlie home?" She asked him before wiping another tear off her face._

"_Uh, yeah he's in the garage, playing around with his drums like always. Come on in!" Tommy said looking at how upset she was._

"_You go ahead and go down there. I'll tell mom to make you guys something." Tommy said and went off to fetch his mother._

"_Knock, knock?" Stella said as she went into the room where Charlie kept his drums._

_Charlie dropped his drumsticks and Stella giggled._

_He saw her tear-stained face and he suddenly became concerned. It was not like Stella to cry. In fact, Stella was strong, independent, determined and maybe a bit hard headed._

"_What happened?" He asked her and stood up._

"_I broke up with R-r-r-… I DON'T WANNA SAY HIS NAME!" Stella said._

"_You've been wanting to do that for 2 months. Why do you look so hurt?" He asked her and she looked at him._

"_Sometimes accepting the truth hurts more than you think." She said with a sad smile._

"_Stella, there are so many guys out there that are better than Richard." When he mentioned his name, she covered her face with her hands. "Sometimes they're so close that you don't even know that they're the one for you."_

_Stella looked up at him and he was an inch away from her. He could smell her breath which smelled of lemonade (DUH!)._

"_Hey guys, I got you some-" Tommy said but his eyes widened when he saw how close they were._

_Charlie coughed into his hand and backed away._

"_I'll just put this here." Tommy put down a plate of cookies and two mugs of hot chocolate on an end table._

_Tommy left the room and Charlie looked at her again._

"_Thanks Charlie." Stella pulled him into a tight hug and he hugged back. "You're a good friend."_

_Maybe, that's all they'll ever be._

_~End of Flashback~_

"So let's hear it then!" Wen said and rubbed his hands together.

Stella grabbed her guitar and put the notebook down on a chair in front of her.

**(A.N.: I wrote this song. It's called Make You Burn. Hope you guys like it!)**

_Your eyes used to sparkle like diamonds,_

_They've turned into bottomless pits of darkness._

_You used to take my breath away._

_Now all you take is me for granted._

_So let me give something back to you!_

Olivia was snapping her fingers and Mo was tapping her foot.

_You used to love me,_

_Now you just use me._

_I'm not blind,_

_We both know I can see._

_Let me go!_

_I wanna be free!_

_When you do,_

_I'm gonna make you burn._

Charlie went to his drums and began to accompany my guitar. Scott stood up and started playing rhythm guitar.

_You used to yearn for my love_

_Or at least that's what I thought._

_Everytime you looked at me I'd melt and sometimes I'd sweat-drop._

_People said we're not meant to be and I guess they told the truth._

_You want me just like a thief wants his loot._

Wen was now on his keyboard and Mo was on her bass.

_You used to love me,_

_Now you just use me._

_I'm not blind,_

_We both know I can see._

_Let me go!_

_I wanna be free!_

_When you do,_

_I'm gonna make you burn._

I did a little guitar solo and handed the paper to Olivia.

_We both know I'm tough enough_

_But you really make me wanna fall._

_You're causing me a ton of grief_

_So end this torture before I scream._

Olivia sang and the band was doing pretty good.

_You used to love me,_

_Now you just use me._

_I'm not blind,_

_We both know I can see._

_Let me go!_

_I wanna be free!_

_You used to love me,_

_Now you just use me._

_I'm not blind,_

_We both know I can see._

_Let me go!_

_I wanna be free!_

_And you will,_

_Then I'll make you burn._

_You're gonna burn in hell._

"YEAH!" Everyone high-fived each other, even Scott.

"I'm thirsty." Mo said as Scott put his arm around her.

"And what quenches a thirst better than…?" Stella said.

"LEMONADE!" Everyone shouted in unison and walked over to the vending machine.

_**Olivia's POV**_

I walked over to the Mel's Lemonade Machine at the back of the auditorium and Wen followed behind me.

"Great job with that new song Wen!" I said to him with a smile as I pressed the button.

"Says the girl who did better than me." He said and I giggled.

"Oh come on, don't be modest." I said and shoved him playfully.

He smiled. Goodness, I love his smile. I've been falling for him even before we got famous but all we were were extremely close best friends.

"What?" He asked and I realized I was staring at him.

"Nothing." I said and quickly handed him 3 cans of lemonade.

"Ooookay." He said and walked back to the stage with me.

"Gosh, I'm so tired." Stella said and yawned.

"Why is that?" I asked her as I handed her a can of lemonade.

"I'm not yet used to the rock stars not getting enough sleep thing." She said.

"You're not the only one." Mo said with a sip of her lemonade.

"It's already 5 PM guys. We should get going before our parents begin looking for us." I said and picked up my bag.

"Can I come with? I don't really feel like babysitting." Wen said and I remembered his little sister Georgie.

"If you wanna come then start walkng." I said since I was already walking and he ran after me.

_**Mo's POV**_

"Wanna come over?" Stella asked Charlie.

"Yup." Charlie said and got his bag.

"Let's go get pizza Scott!" I tugged on his sleeve.

"Sure!" He said with a grin.

We arrived at Dante's and I sat down. My eyes almost closed until Scott snapped his fingers in front of me.

"Really Mo, you look even more tired than Stell." He said.

"Can you blame me?" I said as we ordered a margharita pizza.

Me and Scott were practically the perfect couple. I'd learned how to trust him and he was now nice and wonderful.

"Hi Scott!" Jules greeted him. "Hello Mo."

"Hi Jules." I said with a scowl.

This was the girl Scott used to cheat on me. Her and Charlie used to date until Charlie broke up with her for being WAAAY too clingy.

"Can I guys join you?" She asked.

This was gonna be a LOOONG night.

_**Wen's POV**_

We were in Olivia's room taking care of her kitten, Daisy, that I gave to her.

Olivia plopped onto her bed. "Can you watch Daisy for a couple of minutes? Gonna take a cat nap."

"That was a wonderful joke!" I said sarcastically.

"Come on Wen, I'm tired." She begged.

"Okay but I'm waking you up in 10 minutes." I said and she went to sleep.

She lay there on her bed as I cradled Daisy in my arms.

Her figure just laying there was too much for me too bear. I was losing control.

_**Stella's POV**_

Me and Charlie went into my room and I was playing some Arcade Fire.

_I used to write__  
><em>_I used to write letters, I used to sign my name__  
><em>_I used to sleep at night__  
><em>_Before the flashing light settled deep in my brain_

_But by the time we met, by the time we met__  
><em>_The times had already changed__  
><em>_So I never wrote a letter__  
><em>_I never took my true heart, I never wrote it down__  
><em>_So when the lights cut out__  
><em>_I was lost standing in the wilderness downtown_

I sat on the black leather couch in my room.

"This is such a slow day." I said with a sigh.

"No kidding." He said and sat beside me.

"Sometimes I enjoy days like this. Considering our lives are going full-on fast with us being famous now." I said with a small smile.

He looked at me. "I just enjoy moments like this when time seems to stop."

I blushed. I mentally slapped myself. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME? Stella Yamada NEVER blushes.

_It may seem strange__  
><em>_How we used to wait for letters to arrive__  
><em>_But what's stranger still__  
><em>_Is how something so small can keep you alive_

_We used to wait__  
><em>_We used to waste hours just walking around__  
><em>_We used to wait__  
><em>_All those wasted lives in the wilderness downtown_

"Everyone thinks being a rock star is a dream job. We both know how tiring it can be." He said and I giggled.

"You should do that more often." He said.

"Do what more often?" I questioned him.

"Giggling like that. It's rare to hear you laugh Stella." He told me.

I tightened my already crossed arms. "You can't exactly force it out of me."

He raised his eyebrow. "Is that so?"

_We used to wait__  
><em>_We used to wait__  
><em>_We used to wait_

_Sometimes it never came__  
><em>_Sometimes it never came__  
><em>_Still moving through the pain_

"I know how to get anything out of you." He said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare Delgado." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh I dare." Charlie said and began tickling me.

_I'm gonna write a letter to my true love__  
><em>_I'm gonna sign my name__  
><em>_Like a patient on a table__  
><em>_I wanna walk again, gonna move through the pain_

_Now our lives are changing fast__  
><em>_Now our lives are changing fast__  
><em>_Hope that something pure can last__  
><em>_Hope that something pure can last_

"CHARLIE, HAHA, STOP IT, HAHA, OR I WILL, HAHA, FREAKING, HAHA, KILL YOU!" I threatened as he continued to tickle me.

"Stella would never kill me!" He said and tickled some more.

"Oh she will now!" I said and strangled him.

_We used to wait__  
><em>_We used to wait__  
><em>_We used to wait_

_Sometimes it never came__  
><em>_Sometimes it never came__  
><em>_Still moving through the pain_

_We used to wait__  
><em>_We used to wait__  
><em>_We used to wait_

_We used to wait for it__  
><em>_We used to wait for it__  
><em>_And now they're screaming:"Sing the chorus again!"_

I rubbed my hands together after a while of strangling him.

"That's a lesson learned." He said and rubbed his chaffing neck.

"Just remember to keep it in mind and you won't die a painful death." I said with an evil laugh.

Charlie gulped.

_We used to wait for it__  
><em>_We used to wait for it__  
><em>_And now we're screaming:"Sing the chorus again!"_

_I used to wait for it__  
><em>_I used to wait for it__  
><em>_Hear my voice screaming:"Sing the chorus again!"_

_Wait for it!__  
><em>_Wait for it!__  
><em>_Wait for it!_

_**Charlie's POV**_

I seriously DO NOT wanna die. She smiled at me and leaned on my shoulder. I felt the blood rise up to my cheeks.

"Wake me up later." I heard her say.

I looked at Stella fast asleep on my shoulder. She looked so beautiful. Oh crap, did I just say that?

I heard her snore. Yup, that's Stella alright.


	2. The Problems Begin

**Here again guys! I'm so bored and I'm eating ice cream so I'm on a roll. Hope you guys like this next chapter where all the problems begin to happen. I don't own Lemonade Mouth. I own the song I wrote called No Need To Wish On a Shooting Star. :)**

_**Mo's POV**_

Jules was staring at Scott with dreamy eyes. I felt jealousy bubble in me. SCOTT IS OBLIVIOUS!

He coughed when he noticed that Jules gaze was not gonna drop anytime soon. "Um, we'd better go Mo." He told me.

"Oh where are you two going?" She asked us with a fake smile.

"Uh…" Scott began to think.

"Actually, I need to go home." I said with a look at my watch.

"Okay Mo. See you tomorrow?" Scott said.

"Yeah." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"I guess I'll stay with Scott." Jules said happily.

"I think I'll go home too." Scott said.

"Oh… Okay." She said sadly and walked out of the place.

"Great plan!" Scott said.

"Not a plan. I really need to go." I told him.

"Oh okay. Bye!" He said and kissed me lightly.

Leave it to the slut to cut my date short.

_**Wen's POV**_

I put down Daisy and she meowed. My eyes were on Olivia. I couldn't take it anymore!

I approached her sleeping figure and looked at her face.

Her eyes were closed and she was smiling in her sleep. That was a pretty infectious smile.

I held her hand and leaned in.

There was no control over my body.

I tried to stop doing this but I couldn't.

Our lips met and I kissed her. I felt her kiss back but it was probably nothing.

I pulled back and covered my mouth. I began to silently freak out.

"I did not just do that!" I said to myself.

I just stole my best friend's first kiss.

_**Stella's POV**_

I woke up about 10 minutes later and looked up at Charlie's face.

"Hey." He greeted me when my eyelids began to flutter open.

"That was a nice nap." I said and began to strech.

"Looked like it was. You even snored!" He said and imitated me.

I put my hands on my hips and pouted. "That sounded nothing like me Delgado."

He laughed and gazed into my eyes. He leaned forward and I did too.

NO STELLA! You can't fall for the person you consider your best friend. You know he doesn't like you. You're pretty sure he still has a crush on Mo.

He leaned forward some more and I looked down.

I looked at him and there was a disappointed look on his face.

"I'd better go." He said.

I grabbed his arm. "Charlie."

"No worries Stella. I'll see you tomorrow." He said and left the room.

I sighed and shook my head. Sometimes, being independent hurt.

_**Third Person POV**_

"Hey guys." Olivia greeted everyone happily as they met each other outside school.

"Hey." Stella greeted back, much less cheerfully than usual.

"What's wrong with you?" Mo asked her.

"Yeah, where'd headstrong Stella go?" Wen joked.

Charlie, however, kept silent.

Stella ignored them and walked away.

"What's up with her?" Mo said.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Charlie finally spoke and ran after her.

"I have a pretty good guess that it has something to do with him." Olivia said.

She caught Wen looking at her and she tilted her head. "What is it?"

Wen shook his head quickly and went into the building.

"What is going on with everyone?" Olivia said and stomped her foot.

Mo shrugged and Scott appeared.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday Mo." Scott apologized.

"Not your fault." She said and kissed his cheek.

They held hands and entered the school together.

"Guess I'm alone." Olivia said sadly.

"No you're not." Wen popped out of the bulding grinning.

"I guess I'm not alone." Olivia said and Wen dragged her into the building.

_**Stella's POV**_

I was in the auditorium. I sat on an amplifier and began to play my guitar.

**(A.N.: Wrote this song guys. I'm a composer so expect tons of songs written by me. Its called No Need to Wish on a Shooting Star.)**

_Sometimes I wish I was someone else_

_Just so you can notice me_

_If only I wasn't so hardheaded_

_Maybe you'd be clinging to my arm_

_I sometimes wish I never fell for you_

_But I guess it's fate because you might fall for me too._

I did a pretty hard transition and continued onto the chorus.

_If only I was over there_

_Or maybe if you were over here_

_Then maybe you'd be falling for me_

_And I wouldn't have to wish on a shooting star._

My heart was very into the song.

_You're always interested in somebody other than me_

_You're always glancing at some other girl and never take the time to look at me_

_Everyone can say that I'm strong and all that_

_But my heart's tough enough to resist this feeling._

My eyes closed and I stood up and began to headbang.

_If only I was over there_

_Or maybe if you were over here_

_Then maybe you'd be falling for me_

_And I wouldn't have to wish on a shooting star._

It was 5 minutes until class but I didn't care. Stella Yamada never cares if she's late.

_My heart is saying things about you_

_They make no sense to me_

_I want you to love me_

_Just save me!_

I did a pretty extreme guitar solo.

_If only I was over there_

_Or maybe if you were over here_

_Then maybe you'd be falling for me_

_And I wouldn't have to wish on a shooting star._

_If only I was over there_

_Or maybe if you were over here_

_Then maybe you'd be falling for me_

_And I wouldn't have to wish on a shooting star._

I ended the song with a powerful chord.

I heard someone clap and my eyes opened.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the person clapping.

_**Wen's POV**_

Olivia was walking with me to class. I wanted to tell her what I did but I was sure that she'd shout at me.

I felt nauseous.

"You okay Wen? You look like you're sea sick or something. I don't want you to puke on this dress." She said and pointed to her white dress.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Okay, just make sure you don't puke on me." She joked and held her blonde braid.

This was going to be hard. VERY HARD.

_**Mo's POV**_

"Come on Scott. We'd better get to class." I said and held his hand.

We went to Biology and found everyone in their seats. There were only 2 vacant seats left: One beside Jules and one beside Ray.

"I don't wanna beside Jules. I'll stay with Ray. You stay with her." Scott said and I sighed.

I sat down beside her and she rolled her eyes. She tapped my shoulder and I faced her.

"Mohini, you will stay away from Scott. Understand?" She said.

"You're no boss of me." I huffed.

"That's what you think." She smirked and faced the board.

**Uh oh. Who did Stella see, how will Wen tell Olivia and what is Jules going to do? REVIEW GUYS! Two chapters in one day. If you're lucky, I'll do 3.**


	3. Open Mic Night

**Okay guys, on a total roll. All your questions will be answered and I didn't write any songs for this one. I don't own Lemonade Mouth, Somebody or Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence. **

_**Stella's POV**_

"I just wanted to see my girl." He said.

"I'm not your girl Richard. Not any more." I told him.

"Don't be like that. You know you are." Richard walked up the stage.

"If you even try to kiss me, I'll stab you with my knife." **(A.N: I got this idea because I carry a dagger around with me all the time. NO JUDGING ME AND MY INTIMIDATING WAYS!) **I threatened.

"You'd never do that to me." I was reminded of what Charlie said.

"I have to get to class." An idea struck me. "After rehearsals later, we're going to Dante's and it's open mic night. I think I'll sing. If you come, I might change my mind."

I twirled my hair like a girly-girl. Ugh, I hated it.

He moved closer but I stepped back. "Okay, I'll come."

"Good." I said and left.

_**Third Person POV**_

After class, Lemonade Mouth went to rehearsals.

"Ready to practice guys?" Olivia said.

"READY!" Everyone said in unison.

_Can you see me?__  
><em>_Cause I'm right here__  
><em>_Can you listen?__  
><em>_Cause I've been trying to make you notice__  
><em>_What it would mean to me__  
><em>_To feel like somebody__  
><em>_We've been on our way to nowhere__  
><em>_Tryin so hard to get there_

Everyone was just having fun playing and it just made them happy. Music was there outlet.

_And I say__  
><em>_Oh!__  
><em>_We're gonna let it show!__  
><em>_We're gonna just let go of everything__  
><em>_Holding back our dreams__  
><em>_And try__  
><em>_To make it come alive__  
><em>_C'mon let it shine so they can see__  
><em>_We were meant to be__  
><em>_Somebody (Somebody)__  
><em>_Somebody, yeah (Somebody)__  
><em>_Somehow__  
><em>_Someday__  
><em>_Someway__  
><em>_Somebody_

They became oblivious to everything around them.

_We will walk out of this darkness__  
><em>_Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun__  
><em>_Ohohohohoh (Ohohohohoh)__  
><em>_And the we fought we fought together__  
><em>_Till we get back up and we will rise as one__  
><em>_Ohohohohoh_

Everyone looked like they were trying their hardest to make it perfect but, just like everything, when you have fun doing it, you don't realize that is when it becomes perfect.

_Oh!__  
><em>_We're gonna let it show!__  
><em>_We're gonna just let go of everything__  
><em>_Holding back our dreams__  
><em>_And try__  
><em>_To make it come alive__  
><em>_C'mon let it shine so they can see__  
><em>_We were meant to be__  
><em>_Somebody (Somebody)__  
><em>_Somebody, yeah (Somebody)__  
><em>_Somehow__  
><em>_Someday__  
><em>_Someway__  
><em>_Somebody__  
><em>_Somebody__  
><em>_Ooo Oh_

Everyone highfived each other and Stella turned serious.

"Guys, go with me to Dante's for open mic night. I'm going to need you guys to play with me." Stella said.

"Why?" Mo asked, her head tilted.

"Richard." Stella answered simply.

Charlie became interested in his shoes and everyone else had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Why would you wanna sing to Richard?" Olivia asked her.

"Oh you'll see." She said with a smirk.

_**Stella's POV**_

"Hey Richard." I greeted him unintersted.

"Hey babe." He was gonna kiss me when I pushed him away.

"Wait until after the song." I said and sat down with my friends.

"So it's open mic night people, who wants to go first?" Dante said into the mic.

"We would." I raised my hand.

"So my regular band wants to perform for free tonight eh? I'm not gonna say no to that! Please welcome LEMONADE MOUTH!" Dante announced.

I stood in front of the mic and smirked. "This one goes out to Richard," He stood up and smiled at everyone. "And I seriously hope that this will make him know how I really feel."

**(A.N: Here's the instrument line-up: Charlie on drums, Mo on bass, Scott on lead guitar, Olivia on rhythm guitar and Wen on keyboard)**

_Don't cry to me, if you loved me__  
><em>_You would be here with me__  
><em>_You want me, come find me__  
><em>_Make up your mind_

I sang and Richard looked shocked.

_Should have let you fall and lose it all__  
><em>_So maybe you can remember yourself__  
><em>_Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves__  
><em>_And I'm sick of the lie and you're too late_

I looked back and I saw that Charlie was now smiling.

_Don't cry to me, if you loved me__  
><em>_You would be here with me__  
><em>_You want me, come find me__  
><em>_Make up your mind_

Richard was now scowling and I smirked.

_Couldn't take the blame, sick with shame__  
><em>_Must be exhausting to lose your own game  
>Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded<em>_  
><em>_You can't play the victim this time and you're too late_

I was walking around the stage and I was headbanging with Mo and Olivia.

_Don't cry to me, if you loved me__  
><em>_You would be here with me__  
><em>_You want me, come find me__  
><em>_Make up your mind_

I heard Richard growl and I almost laughed. Luckily, I was able to hold it back.

_You never call me when you're sober__  
><em>_You only want it 'cause it's over, it's over__  
><em>_How could I have burned paradise?__  
><em>_How could I? You were never mine_

I looked at Charlie again and he winked.

_Don't cry to me, if you loved me__  
><em>_You would be here with me__  
><em>_You want me, come find me__  
><em>_Make up your mind_

I ended the song by falling on my knees on the stage and dropping the mic. Everyone cheered except Richard. He left Dante's with a scowl.

"That was awesome right everyone?" Dante said after picking up the mic. Everyone cheered louder.

I walked over to the guys and gave them highfives.

As I approached Charlie, he ran over and gave me a hug. I blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

He let go and looked at me. "Sorry…"

"H-hey, it's f-fine." I said with a small nod.

We walked back to our table.

Mo began doing her homework (Figures, Mo can do her homework just about anywhere.), Scott, Wen and Olivia began talking about our setlist tomorrow and Charlie and me were the only ones without anyone to talk to.

"Great job by the way." Charlie complimented me.

"Thank you very much." I gave a bow and we laughed.

How did I fall in love with this guy? He was my best friend. We laughed together and he was the potential best friend type. Hell, the real question is, WHY DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM LATE?

_**Charlie's POV**_

Why do I like Stella? Let me answer that. She's amazing, kind, rebellious, unlike any girl at Mesa high, beautiful and was not a flirt. I think I just admitted to myself that I pretty much love her.

I wanted to tell her but she surely wouldn't like me back. THIS IS STELLA YAMADA! She doesn't like anyone. She only became vunerable because Richard was the first guy to ever ask her out.

I guess I'll keep my feelings bottled up for a while.

_**Olivia's POV**_

"I think I should head home. Grandma's probably asleep on the couch and forgot about Daisy." I said and stood up.

I was expecting Wen to offer to walk me home as usual but he stayed silent. There was something off about him today.

I walked home thinking. Why was Wen so off? It seemed strange.

"WATCH OUT!" I heard someone shout and I realized I was about to get hit by a truck.

**Ooooh… What's gonna happen to Olivia? If you thought it was Charlie in the auditorium, then you were wrong. Next chapter is more Wenlivia. Hope you look forward to it! Review. They make my day/night.**


	4. Nice to See You Again

**Morning everyone! Going to try to do 3 chapters in one day again because today I have the whole day to write. Again, I don't own Lemonade Mouth and More Than a Band.**

_**Olivia's POV**_

Remember what they say about your life flashing through your eyes when you're about to die? Well, I only saw one part of my life in particular.

_~Flashback~_

_I tugged on my dad's sleeve. It was a month after mom died. Dad put on his coat._

"_Where are you going dad?" I asked him._

"_Nowhere sweetie.I'll see you tonight." He kissed my forehead._

_The thing was, I didn't see him that night._

_The next day, the phone rang and Gram picked it up. Her face turned chalk white._

"_Olivia, come with me." She grabbed my hand and handed me my yellow rain coat._

_We called a cab and we were at the police station the next day._

"_Olivia." My dad said._

_I rushed over and hugged him._

"_I'm sorry but if you can't pay the fine, you're going to have to stay in jail for 6 years." A police officer said._

"_Daddy?" I said._

"_My daughter needs me officer." He said._

"_We'll provide for your daughter and grandmother. For now, you'll have to stay in jail." The officer told him._

_I sobbed and started pounding my knuckles on the floor._

"_Goodbye Olivia." Daddy said before the officer took him away._

_~End of Flashback~_

Okay, back to the part where I'm about to get hit by a truck.

"No!" I hear the voice scream and push me out of the way.

I was on the sidewalk and I look at the figure on the road covered in blood. The brown hair looked so familiar.

"No…" I put my hands on my mouth when I realize who it is. I run to him and my suspicions are confirmed.

My dad just saved me from getting run over by a truck.

2 hours later…

I was pacing back and forth outside my dad's hospital room.

Here's what happened: That day was the day that dad was about to get out of jail. He was walking home and he saw me and warned me. Wen came out of Dante's and spotted me kneeling over my dad's body. He called the whole band and they drove me to the hospital.

"Olivia, everything will be okay." Wen said.

I hugged him.

"I'm here for you." Wen whispered in my ear and the tears fell.

"Olivia?" My gram said.

"Gram!" I rushed up and hugged her.

"Um, everyone can come in now." The doctor said.

We all went into the hotel room and my father was breathing through a tube, he had a cast and his right leg was covered in bandages.

"Will he be okay?" I asked the doctor.

"Your father will be fine but he'll need to stay here for another month." The doctor said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank goodness!" I said and rubbed my father's short brown hair. He was asleep.

"How much will it be?" Gram asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"It'll be about $100,000." The doctor answered her.

I gasped and Gram went pale.

"Don't worry Olivia. We can use the money from the Madison Square Garden performance." Mo said.

"That's band money Mo." I protested.

"Yeah and this is a band emergency." Stella said and I smiled at them.

I turned to Wen and he hugged me again.

My dad's eyes fluttered open and I sat at his bedside.

"Dad!" I exclaimed and he smiled with his eyes half open.

"Olivia." He said softly.

"I can't believe it's you. I'm so sorry." I said.

"About what Olivia? There's no need to apologize. Saving my daughter's life makes me happy enough." He said and I hugged him.

He saw Wen. "So is that the young man you've been talking about in the letter?" He said with a smile.

I blushed. "DAD!"

He looked amused and I introduced my band to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He told them all.

"Visting hours are over." A nurse announced.

"I'll be back tomorrow dad." I told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I just realized how much I missed my dad.

"Can you guys come over to my house?" I asked them.

"We've got no plans today, so sure." Scott answered for everyone.

We went back to my house and Gram put lemonade on the table in the backyard for us.

Stella grabbed her guitar and we began to play More Than a Band in the backyard like we did before.

_I can't pretend__  
><em>_To know how you feel__  
><em>_But know that I'm here__  
><em>_Know that I'm real  
>Say what you want<em>_  
><em>_Or don't talk at all  
>I'm not gonna let you fall.<em>

I smiled at them and I was on the verge of tears. Of joy.

_Reach for my hand__  
><em>_'Cause it's held out for you__  
><em>_My shoulders are small__  
><em>_But you can cry on them too___

_Everything changes__  
><em>_But one thing is true__  
><em>_Understand__  
><em>_We'll always be more than a band___

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

We were all singing along now.

_You used to brave the world__  
><em>_All on your own__  
><em>_Now we won't let you go__  
><em>_Go it alone  
>Be who you wanna be<em>_  
><em>_Always stand tall__  
><em>_Not gonna let you fall_

I hugged Stella and Mo and they smiled at me.

_I never knew you could take me so far__  
><em>_I've always wanted to hope that you are__  
><em>_The ones I need_

Scott put his arm around Mo and I hugged Wen tightly.

_Reach for my hand__  
><em>_'Cause it's held out for you__  
><em>_My shoulders are strong__  
><em>_But you can cry on them too___

_Everything changes__  
><em>_But one thing is true__  
><em>_Understand__  
><em>_We'll always be more than a band___

_Reach for my hand__  
><em>_'Cause it's held out for you__  
><em>_My shoulders are strong__  
><em>_But you can cry on them too___

_Everything changes__  
><em>_But one thing is true__  
><em>_Understand__  
><em>_We'll always be more than a band_

Charlie gave Stella a hug and I swear I saw her turn pink.

I passed around the lemonade and we talked until 6 PM.

"We'll be off then." Mo said.

"Are sure you'll be okay Liv?" Wen said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I gave him another tight hug.

"Thanks for being there for me." I whispered in his ear.

They left and my heart felt so much lighter.

**Thanks for the review people! I loved how most of my reviews were all 'Is Olivia okay?'. PRICELESS! Thank you to New-Classic22 for reviewing because I love her fanfic Two Weeks for Trizzy. If you like that couple, check it out. **


	5. Jealousy

**Hey again guys! Hope you liked what I did with the last chapter. This chapter is Scohini. This has got a ton of friendship but 10 tons of Scohini. I don't own Lemonade Mouth but I own my new song Jealousy is a Crime.**

_**Mo's POV**_

I was so happy that Olivia's father was okay.

"I'm home Papa!" I said and put down my bag.

"I have some bad news Mohini." Papa said morosely.

"What is it Papa?" I asked him as we sat down on the couch.

"My boss is making us transfer back to India." Papa said softly but I heard him loud and clear.

"WHAT?" I shouted and jumped to my feet.

"I'm afraid my boss' daughter has asked us to move. You have nothing to do with this, do you?" Papa said leaning forward.

"If his daughter's name is Jules, then yes I do." I told him.

"Young lady, why is she mad at you?" He asked me.

"Just because I'm with Scott, she makes life a living hell." I said with a sigh.

"I knew that boys would only lead to problems. Either you make a deal with this Jules girl or we move back to India.

I groaned and went to my room.

Luckily, Jules number was in my cellphone. "Meet me at the park in 10 minutes." I texted.

"Papa, I'll be out for a while." I told him.

"Okay Mohini. Supper is at 8." He said.

I went to the park and saw Jules sitting on a bench with her drawing pad.

"What do you want?" She asked me.

"Why Jules? Why?" I asked her.

"I want Scott. He's mine." She said and put down her drawing pad.

"Making us leave will ruin your entire reputation. You'll become the reason Lemonade Mouth loses their bassist." I said.

She thought for a moment. "All the more reason for you to leave Scott alone."

"UGH!" I stomped away and went home.

I went back to my room and wrote a song. Once that was done, I called Olivia.

"Hi Mo! You sound a bit down. What's wrong?" She asked me.

I told her everything that happened and I heard her gasp.

"That's horrible!" She exclaimed.

"I hope she burns in hell. I have nothing to do. I finished all my homework at Dante's." I told her.

"You had a big pile of homework." She said.

"That was a big pile?" I said with my head tilted.

I could tell that she rolled her eyes. "Anything else you need to talk about?"

"Actually, I have a favor to ask. I have an idea to bring Jules down but it's going to include changing the setlist for our gig tomorrow." She said.

We talked it through and I hung up.

"Supper's ready!" I heard my mom call.

There was naan, gobi manchurian, Shahi Paneer and Kajar Ka Halwa for dessert.

"Dad told me about everything. I made your favorite Shahi Paneer and Kajar Ka Halwa to cheer you up." My mother said with a smile.

I ate my dinner and my mom washed the dishes.

"I think you should get to bed Mohini." Papa said.

"Yes Papa." I said and went to my room.

I put on my white tank top and blue shorts. I plopped into bed and fell asleep in an instant.

_**Stella's POV**_

I walked over to school and saw Charlie standing there.

"Hey Stella." He greeted me.

"Hey Delgado. You look like you're waiting for someone." I said.

"I was actually waiting for you." He said and stopped leaning on the wall.

"Why?" Blood was rising up to my cheeks again.

"I just wanted to walk you to class." He said and I laughed.

"Wow, Delgado's beng nice. What a pleasant change!" I said with a laugh.

"Hey, it's not the first time I'm being nice. I've been nice to you a million times and you were just mean." He said.

"Oh." I said softly. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I expect that from you. You wouldn't be Stella if you weren't like that." He said.

"So you like rebellious and slightly mean Stella?" I said as we walked to homeroom.

He blushed. "I guess."

I smiled at him and Mo came rushing up to us.

"Hey guys, the setlist was changed. Learn this song and it'll be our finale." Mo said.

"Of course Mo." Charlie said.

Jealousy bubbled up inside of me. When I looked at the song though, I remembered that I shouldn't be because the title of the song was Jealousy is a Crime.

"I'll make sure to learn this song for you Mo." Charlie said.

"I will too." I said.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot." She said and gave me a hug.

"No problem Mo. This looks like it's for vengance just like 2 days ago." I said.

"You have no idea. I'd better go to class. See you guys later!" She said and left.

I decided to make a bold move.

"Uh Charlie?" I said.

"Yeah?" He looked at me.

"Do you still like Mo?" I asked him as we entered the classroom.

We got in our seats and he fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I do." He said.

My heart fell and broke in a million pieces.

"But like a sister. Just like I like Olivia as a sister." Charlie said.

My heart repaired itself and I wondered why he didn't say that he loved me as a sister.

Class went by and we went Dante's after school to play our usual gig.

We played about 3 songs before Mo approached the mic.

_**Mo's POV**_

Good, Jules is here. This is gonna be fun.

"Guys, this song is dedicated to Jules who is jealous of me and is forcing me to either move back to India or break up with Scott." I said with a smirk. Everyone booed her.

Jules mouth hung open and I giggled.

_Like a fire burning in your stomach  
>Your jealous and it's a crime<br>Be that way for all I care,  
>You can jump off a cliff on a dare.<em>

_We can play the staring game for hours  
>Or you can end it right here and now<br>Stop bugging me because he's mine  
>This is where I draw the line!<em>

I removed the mic from the stand and walked around the whole restaurant.

_Watch me take the guy you want  
>Nothing's gonna stop me from getting the man I love<br>I can take him 'cause I'm free as a dove  
>Don't let your jealousy take over you tonight.<em>

Jules mouth still hung open and I couldn't help but giggle once more.

_Your making a big risk here  
>Don't you realize he doesn't love you?<br>Another thing you don't know is he never will if you do this  
>Your stuck to him like glue<em>

_I don't care about you but I care about him  
>And I think he'll be happy with me<br>Don't you want him to be happy?  
>You're not blind so,<em>

I looked at Scott and he smiled.

_Watch me take the guy you want  
>Nothing's gonna stop me from getting the man I love<br>I can take him 'cause I'm free as a dove  
>Don't let your jealousy take over you tonight.<em>

I stood beside Olivia and Stella and the 3 of us were back to back to back.

_He doesn't want you  
>Just open your eyes<br>Don't pretend to be blind  
>'Cause I can see right through you!<em>

I put my hand on Scott's shoulder and Jules' scowled.

_Watch me take the guy you want  
>Nothing's gonna stop me from getting the man I love<br>I can take him 'cause I'm free as a dove_

_Watch me take the guy you want  
>Nothing's gonna stop me from getting the man I love<br>I can take him 'cause I'm free as a dove  
>Don't let your jealousy take over you tonight!<em>

We all took our bows and Jules approached us.

"Now that everyone knows, you either give my dad his job back or have no social life at all." I said.

She scowled some more. "I'll give back his job but it's not over Mohini." She said and gave me one last death glare before leaving the restaurant.

I turned around and saw Scott.

"That was amazing Mo." He said.

"I'll do anything to keep you Scott." I said and he held my hands.

"And I'll never let you go." He said and kissed me.

**Did you like it? Please review because I enjoy writing this fanfic A LOT and it'd be more fun to write if you guys reviewed more. Next chapter is a million buckets of Starlie. One word: Sleepover. Sorta.**


	6. Dancing With You

**Here's my 3****rd**** chapter for today. I'm on another roll. Maybe I'll do another one later. It's already 6:30 over here and I'm waiting for dinner so I guess I'll write this chapter. This one is a big surprise to all Starlie fans. I sadly don't own Lemonade Mouth (if I did, then Starie would be in the movie by now) and My Number One by Paramore.**

_**Stella's POV**_

It was after the gig at Dante's. Olivia and Wen went to the hospital to visit Liv's father, Charlie went home, Scott and Mo were making out and I was home.

"Stell?" My mom said.

"We're going out for a week." Dad said.

"Where are you going?" I asked them.

"Your Aunt Tanya's house in Pennsylvania." Mom said.

"I'm so not coming. She made me wear those stupid poofy pink dresses. Ugh." I said with disgust.

"Exactly. Me, your dad and your brothers are going to visit her and we were wondering if you and one of your friends could stay here." Mom said.

I immediately thought of Charlie.

"I'll go call them now." I said.

I went up to my room and immediately called him.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Stella. What's up?" Charlie said.

He knows my voice THAT well? Whoa.

"My parents were wondering if you could stay here this week, They're going out of town with my bros and they need someone to make sure that I don't go all sorts of crazy on the house." I told him.

"Let me go ask my mom." He said.

He came back after 5 minutes.

"She says sure. Have that guest bed ready and I'll be over tomorrow." Charlie said.

"Lifesaver! See you tomorrow!" I said and hung up.

To be honest, I wanted Charlie to stay here because we were best friends. Then it hit me that my crush was sleeping over for 5 DAYS. Uh oh.

I rushed downstairs. "Charlie said he'd be over tomorrow."

"Charlie, that drummer boy you have a crush on?" Mom said.

I blushed a deep red. "M-mom!"

She held up her hands. "You know he's hear to make sure you don't mess up the house too much. Not to provoke you."

"He's going to make sure I do everything I DON'T wanna do." I said.

"Then he'll be perfect. We'll be Stell. I can't make dinner so go ahead and get a microwave meal." She said before going upstairs.

I ate my TV dinner in front of the TV and threw away the container.

"It's only 9 on a Friday night. I think I'll shred a bit." I said and put in Guitar Hero: World Tour.

I played for 2 hours and yawned.

I went upstairs and put on my black shorts and yellow shirt. My head hit the pillow and I fell asleep.

I woke up at about 8 AM the next morning and I didn't bother to fix my bed.

I saw a note on the fridge and it read, "Stella, we left the house at 7. Breakfast is in the fridge. Stocked up on TV dinners, microwave pizzas and I put the number for Chinese food on the fridge. We'll see you in 5 days. Love, Mom and Dad."

I saw flapjacks and immediately leaned on the counter to eat.

About 2 minutes after washing my dishes, the doorbell rang.

"Hey." Charlie greeted me as I opened the door.

"Hi." I said and let him in.

"Still in your PJs?" He said as he walked up the staircase.

"Give me a break, I just woke up." I said and rubbed my eye.

"When will I ever give you a break?" He said and went to the guestroom.

I went to my room and took a shower and put on my red and dark green plaid jeans, red shirt, black jacket and black and red sneakers.

I put my brown hair with blonde highlights into the usual hairstyle.

I opened the door and I screamed when I saw Charlie standing there about to knock on the door.

"Fuck Charlie! You gave me a heart attack." I said clutching my chest.

"Sorry about that." Charlie said.

"You're lucky that I'm already done getting dressed." He said.

"More like unfortunate." He muttered and I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! For a girl, you sure can pack a punch." He said.

"Sexist much." I said as we entered my room.

If you don't really know how my room looked like, it had dark green walls, a maroon colored floor, it was covered with posters of Lemonade Mouth and other bands and there were 5 acoustic guitars and 7 electric guitars in a striaght line. There was an oak desk and extremely awesome sound system on the right and a walking closet on the left.

I turned on the stereo and My Number One by Paramore began to play.

"Wanna dance?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, the End of Fall ball is in 3 days. NOT RIGHT NOW." I said.

"Is that a no then?" He said.

I sighed and took his outstreched hand. "Okay, I will."

We began to dance around the room. I stepped on his foot.

"Whoops. Forgot to mention that I'm a terrible dancer." I said and he laughed.

"I don't really care." He said and gazed into my eyes.

_You're my number one,__  
><em>_You're my golden star,__  
><em>_I look at Earth from here,__  
><em>_Still you don't seem so far,___

_But you will never know,__  
><em>_(You will never know),__  
><em>_Oh you will never know,_

We began to dance slower.

_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh__  
><em>_Oh, I would never admit that I,__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh__  
><em>_Oh, I would never admit that I.__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh__  
><em>_Oh, I would never admit that I,__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh_

I smiled at him and he smiled at back. He pulled me a bit closer.

_Do you think of me?__  
><em>_Do you wonder,__  
><em>_If we could ever be residing under,___

_Because we will never know,__  
><em>_(we will never know),__  
><em>_Until I see you show through,_

He twirled me around the room and I giggled.

_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh__  
><em>_Oh, I would never admit that I,__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh__  
><em>_Oh, I would never admit that I.__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh__  
><em>_Oh, I would never admit that I,__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh_

We danced around the room not caring that we were blushing light pink.

_I,__  
><em>_I wish I could tell you how I feel,__  
><em>_And show you what's inside of me is real,__  
><em>_Don't know what I'm waiting for,__  
><em>_Can't explain it anymore, yeah,_

My brain was focused on one thing and one thing only: Charlie. His hand on my waist and mine on his shoulder while our other hands held each other.

_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh__  
><em>_Oh, I would never admit that I,__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh__  
><em>_No, I would never admit that I,__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh__  
><em>_Oh, I would never admit that I,__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh___

_I,__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh,__  
><em>_I love,__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh,__  
><em>_I love,__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh__  
><em>_I love you._

It was coming. Here comes the kiss. His lips less than a centimeter away. My phone suddenly rang and I jumped backwards. He ran his hand through his long dark hair.

"Hi Stella." I heard my mom say.

"Hi mom. How's Pennsylvania? Does Aunt Tanya still look like a vampire?" I said.

"Just because she lives in Pennsylvania, doesn't mean she's a vampire. I just wanted to know if everything's okay over there." She said.

"Yeah mom. I haven't burned down the house yet." I told her.

"Okay. I need to go chop garlic for Aunt Tanya." She said.

"Aha! She can't chop garlic 'cause she's a vampire." I said.

She hung up and I turned to Charlie.

"It's 12. I'll call Chinese delivery." He said.

Way to go mom.

**It almost hurt to write that they didn't kiss yet. So you guys now know that there is a End of Fall ball. 5 days of having to stay with Charlie. How will that be like? Hehe. ;)) Next chapter is Wenlivia. **


	7. Truth or Dare

**4****th**** chapter today. ON A ROLL! NewClassic-22 is awesome for staying with me as I wrote chapter 6. Starlie lovers were satisfied in the last chapter. Hope you guys will be satisfied with the Wenlivia in this chapter. I don't own Lemonade Mouth for the 7****th**** time. (By the way Starlie lovers, you guys are hanging onto that kiss right? Well, I promise that it'll happen.)**

_**Olivia's POV**_

We were at the hospital during lunchtime when Stella texted me to come over with Wen since Charlie was already there and she'd just text Mo and Scott. They said that they had Chinese food ready for us.

"I'll come back tomorrow dad." I told him and he kissed me on the forehead.

We walked to Stella's house with little conversation. Wen really was off.

"Hey guys!" Charlie and Stella opened the door. Mo was sitting on the couch.

"Why was Charlie already over here?" I asked.

"My parents asked him to 'babysit' me while everyone is at Pennsylvania." Stella answered.

"I don't think you 2 can go a day without killing each other." Wen said and I laughed.

"Hey, we survived since 8 AM." Charlie said as he passed around the Chinese food and lemonade.

"Nice start." I said and sipped the lemonade Scott handed to me.

"So what happened in the last 4 hours anyway?" Scott said looking slightly amused.

Charlie and Stella looked at each other with wide eyes and turned their backs.

"I know that look. You two are hiding something." Mo said.

"Are you two dating?" I exclaimed.

"HELL NO!" Stella screamed.

Charlie sighed and ate his food.

"You guys are being so strange and mysterious, you know that?" Wen said.

"Oh we know it." Charlie said.

"Anyone wanna play Truth or Dare?" Mo suggested.

"Sure." We all said.

We sat down in a circle and Stella spinned the empty water bottle.

It pointed to Mo.

"Truth or dare." I asked.

"Dare." She said.

I looked around and tapped my chin. I had an idea.

"I dare you to do all our homework. The homework of everyone in the room." I said.

"Ain't so hard. It'll take me half an hour to do that." She said.

"Next time Liv, give her something that's NOT in her category." Stella said and pat my shoulder.

I spun the bottle again and it pointed to Stella.

"Before you ask, truth." She said with her arms crossed.

I whispered a good question in Mo's ear and Mo grinned.

"Do you like anyone in this room? More than a friend?" Mo said grinning wider.

We snuck glances at Charlie who was now looking at the carpet.

Stella sighed. "I guess. But I refuse to say who."

I squealed and clapped my hands.

"Okay, spin the bottle." Mo said and the bottle pointed at Wen.

"Truth or dare?" Stella asked him before sipping her lemonade.

"Truth." Wen said.

"Who was your first kiss with?" Stella asked him.

I bit my lip and his eyes widened.

"Um…" He said.

"Don't tell us you've never kissed a girl dude." Scott said.

"No, I have." Wen said.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, SPIT IT OUT!" I shouted at him.

"YOU!" He shouted.

Everyone gasped except me.

"Finally, I've been waiting for you to admit that ever since you did it." I said.

"Hold up!" Wen exclaimed. "You knew?"

I nodded. "You seriously think I can fall asleep in 5 minutes while you're in the room?"

"Um…" He said.

Charlie and Stella laughed. THEY LOOKED SO CUTE TOGETHER!

After a couple more rounds of Truth or Dare, we all went home.

Wen was now himself and he walked me home.

"You knew?" He said with his hands in his pockets.

"Gosh Wen, stop saying it." I said.

"Sorry but you knew!" He said in disbelief.

"What's it gonna take for you to shut up?" I said and covered my ears.

"I can't believe it. You really knew." He said and I pulled his arm and kissed him full on the mouth.

Okay, he's quiet but now I'm freaking out! He kissed back and I suddenly stopped freaking out. After 2 minutes, I pulled back for air.

"Wow." We said in unison.

"So Liv, would you, uh, like to go with me to the End of Fall ball?" I threw my arms around him in response.

"If that wasn't clear enough Wen, yes." I said with a smile.

**Okay, Wenlivia now officially exists in my story. So I'll keep you guys hanging onto the Starlie. I started this just a couple of days ago and I only have 3-5 chapters left to write so I'll be finished by tomorrow. After that, I'll continue writing my Pokemon fanfics and start writing my Trizzy fanfic. Sorry that this chapter is short. Hope you enjoyed it anyway! **


	8. Scared

**Hello everyone! Posting this in the afternoon because I went to Sunday School. Tons of Starlie again because they're the only couple that have not yet gotten together in the story. Considering writing a sequel to this. Anyway, I don't own Lemonade Mouth and Stop This Song by Paramore.**

_**Charlie's POV**_

Everyone left and me and Stella were left alone sitting on the couch.

She sighed and looked at me. "I'm bored." Her head fell back on the couch.

I chuckled. "Charlie's right here. Why are you bored?"

"Because you're Charlie." She said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said and she stood up.

"Nothing Delgado." She said in a singsong voice.

"Tell me." I grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the couch.

"Is there much to say about it?" She said.

"Now that I think about it, no." I told her and she laughed.

I just loved to make her laugh. Hearing it was the best. The only thing that was better was causing it.

"I'm so lucky you're around. Having everyone paired off pretty much makes us lonely." She said with a sigh.

"You got that right Stellbell." I said and she narrowed her eyes.

"What?" I said and she shook her head.

She stood up. "You can let go now Delgado."

I realized that I was still holding her hand.

"Oh sorry." I apologized and immediately let go.

She went up to her room and I suddenly realized something.

WHO WAS GONNA TAKE HER TO THE END OF FALL BALL?

I wanted to ask her of course. But how?

Stella and me were NOT dating. Not yet.

I sighed and knocked on Stella's door.

"Come in Delgado." She said and I found her playing her cherry red electric guitar plugged into a mini-amp.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Just writing this new song." Stella said.

"What's it about?" I questioned as I sat beside her.

"Why the curiousity?" She asked me as she faced me.

"Nothing. It's part of human nature." I said.

"More like Charlie nature." She said.

"Can I hear it?" I asked her.

"Um, okay. I just have the chorus so maybe you can help out and we can show the band tomorrow." She said and I nodded.

_Won't someone stop this song?  
>So I won't sing along<br>Won't someone stop this song  
>So I won't sing!<em>

It sounded like Stella was scared to love again. It was hard to imagine Stella scared though.

I looked into her eyes again and saw it. She was. I saw the fear to love someone. She didn't want another Richard. She wanted someone who would love her.

"Your scared aren't you?" I wasn't planning to say that out loud but I did.

"Scared of what?" She said and put down her guitar.

I wanted to say it. "Scared to love again."

She sighed. "Maybe I am Charlie."

"You shouldn't be." I took my hand in hers and she blushed.

"Not something we should talk about Charlie." She shook her head.

"I want to know Stella. I don't wanna see you hurt." I told her.

Her frown turned into a small smile. She suddenly hugged me.

"Thank you Charlie." She whispered.

In an hour, we'd finished the song.

_You say the sweetest things  
>And I can't keep my heart from singing<br>Along to the sound of your song  
>My stupid feet keep moving.<em>

_In this 4/4 beat  
>I'm in time with you<br>In this 4/4 beat  
>I would die for you<br>(Die for you)  
>Someone stop this<em>

She probably didn't know it but I thought her voice was beautiful. We sang together.

_I've gone too far to come back from here  
>But you don't have a clue<br>You don't know what you do to me_

_Won't someone stop this song?  
>So I won't sing along<br>Someone stop this song  
>So I won't sing<em>

_I never let love in  
>So I can keep my heart from hurting<br>But the longer that I live with this idea  
>The more I sink in<em>

_In this 4/4 beat  
>I'm in time with you<br>In this 4/4 beat  
>I would die for you<br>(Let's stop this song)_

_I've gone too far to come back from here  
>But you don't have a clue<br>You don't know what you do to me  
>I've gone too far to get over you<br>And you don't have a clue  
>You don't know what ou do to me<em>

Her fingers were like butterflies playing the guitar for her. She was a master.

_Won't someone stop this song?_

_So I won't sing along  
>Someone stop this song<br>So I won't sing_

_This lovesick melody  
>Is gonna get the best of me tonight<br>But you won't get to me  
>If I won't sing<em>

As we continued to sing and she continued to play guitar, she didn't notice me staring at her.

_It creeps in like a spider that can't be killed  
>Although I try and try to<br>Well, don't you see I'm falling?  
>Don't wanna love you but I do<em>

I wanted to tell her that I would love her for who she was and I did. I couldn't tell her that time of course but I almost blurted it out.

_(Lovesick melody)  
>Won't someone stop this song?<br>So I won't sing along  
>(Lovesick melody)<br>Someone stop this song  
>So I won't sing<em>

_Your lovesick melody  
>Is gonna get the best of me tonight<br>But you won't get to me  
>No you won't get to me<br>'Cause I won't sing_

She did a small guitar solo at the end and put down her guitar.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing Stellbell."

"You think they'll like the song?" She said.

"I'll know they'll like the song." I said.

It was already 5 PM.

She plopped onto her bed and sighed.

"I'm so very bored again." Stella said.

"Movie?" I said.

"Percy Jackson?" She said.

We nodded. "Oh yeah." We said in unison.

We went downstairs and popped up some microwave popcorn and watched Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief.

Once that was finished, we ate some microwave pizza and Stella plopped onto the couch.

"What time is it?" She asked me.

I looked at my watch. "8 PM. Don't tell me Stella Yamada is ready to turn in?"

"In your dreams Delgado." She said.

"So what do you wanna do?" I said and sat down beside her.

"Watch TV." She said.

"Go ahead. I'll go to my room. I'll be down in a while." I said.

I was sitting on my bed and playing around my drumsticks when Stella shouted, "GET DOWN HERE CHARLIE! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!"

I rushed down the staircase and almost fell. "What is it?" I asked her.

"Look!" She said and pointed at the TV.

They were talking about Lemonade Mouth on Channel 8.

"Whoa. That's so awesome!" I exclaimed.

They showed a video of us playing Determinate and Livin' On a High Wire.

The documentary went on for 2 hours.

"Okay, watching us on TV is awesome." Stella said.

"You got that right." I agreed.

She yawned. "Your already tired?" I asked her.

"Yup. You?" She said.

"Like hell." I answered.

"I'm going to my room." She said and left.

I sighed and went back to the guestroom.

I put on my brown pajama pants and gray shirt.

Stella knocked on my door and I opened it. She was wearing a pink tank top and black shorts.

"Stay with me." She said.

"What, why?" I asked.

"I can't sleep." She said and rubbed her eyes.

I smiled and she pulled me to her room.

She went into her bed and I went in beside her.

"Why can't I sleep Charlie?" She asked as we looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know. Maybe you miss your parents and brothers." I said and looked at her in the dark.

She gave me a look and shook her head.

"You know me better than that." She said.

"Good point. Maybe because I'm at your house." I said.

To my surprise, she said, "Yeah, I guess it's that. Night Charlie."

She turned. "Night Stella." I said once I knew she was fast asleep.

I woke up at about 7 AM. I opened my eyes and saw Stella on my chest and her arm around my waist, still fast asleep.

Once again, blood rose up to my cheeks and I smiled. "Oh Stella."

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I think I'll make another Starlie after this and then some Scohini. I already know what they'll wear at the End of Fall ball so wait for that. Thank you to NewClassic-22 who is awesome for reviewing and Pming me. Also, thanks to Everybodyelse027 for also Pming me and helping me decide that I should write a sequel. NEXT CHAPTER OUT IN 1-2 HOURS!**


	9. Another Moment Interuppted

**Hey everyone! Let's make this simple and short so that I can write faster. I don't own Lemonade Mouth, Brown Eyed Girl by Jimmy Eat World (silly but really awesome song) and Determinate. But, I do own my new song, H2O.**

_**Stella's POV**_

I woke up and felt my head on a pillow that was really comfortable but a rock hard.

I looked up and saw that I was lying down on Charlie. "Morning!" He greeted.

"WHOA!" I shouted and fell off the bed.

"Oh my God Stella, are you okay?" He asked me as he went to the edge of the bed.

"Fine." I said as I massaged my head.

He held out his hand and I took it. I got back up onto the bed and I could still see stars around my head.

"That's not the best way to wake up in the morning is it?" He said.

"Oh it is Sherlock!" I said sarcastically.

He smiled sheepishly.

"How many hours until rehearsals?" I asked him.

He looked at the clock on my end table. "3 hours." He answered.

"Then get out of here so I can take a shower and get dressed." I said and pushed him out.

I took a shower and put on my black jeans with a chain belt, a red shirt with black stripes and red and black checkered vans. My hair was in the usual style and I put on a bit of dark make-up just to emphasize the relliousness.

I came out and Charlie came out of the guest room.

"I'm going down to eat cereal. You coming?" I said.

"Yeah." He said and trailed behind me as we went to the kitchen.

I got a soy chai latte with foam and dark chocolate sprinkles using my family's prototype coffee maker (I got the idea from BTR) and me and Charlie ate our cereal.

"You were in a pretty awkward position when you woke up." Charlie said looking slightly amused.

"Don't tease me Delgado." I said with scarlet cheeks.

"Why not?" He asked before putting a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Because you could end up in the hospital if you do." I threatened him.

"I'm not done teasing you yet." He said.

I groaned and he smirked.

"Why did I wake up with your arm around my waist and your head on my chest?" He asked.

"Um… I hug my pillows in my sleep sometimes." That was the lamest excuse ever.

_**Charlie's POV**_

That was a pretty lame excuse. I raised my eyebrow and she began to whistle.

"Whatever." I said and sipped my cappucino.

I washed the dishes and she dried them.

"Let's go to the park." She said.

"Why?" I asked, leaning on the counter.

"One of the few places I've found some peace." She said with a shrug.

I nodded and the park was just a block away.

We sat on a bench and she took in a deep breath.

"Who knew, Stella Yamada actually enjoys nature." I said with a laugh.

She punched me playfully and she smiled.

"You don't have a date to the End of Fall ball yet right?" I asked.

She nodded. "I thought people were supposed to ask the rock stars first. Guess I was wrong."

I put on a small smile. "Maybe they think we have feelings for someone."

"I just think that no one likes me. You know, I'm rebellious and guys probably hate me." She said.

Stella didn't know how wrong she was. Guys may have thought see had an edgy and boyish feel but that's what made her beautiful to so many guys. They thought it was fun to hit on her but Stella wasn't the typical teenage girl that would just fall for a random guy.

We sat there in peace for an hour which was kind of long.

"Ready to go now?" I asked her after an hour of silence.

She nodded slowly and I walked her back to her house.

"You don't look like yourself." I told her as sh sat down on the couch.

"It's called attaining inner peace. You just shooed it away." She joked.

"Your attitiude will never change. Even with inner peace." I said and sat down beside her.

"I'm guessing you don't want it to." She told me like she read my mind.

"It would be nice if you could have inner peace all day long." I told her.

"Yeah but that won't make me very Stella-like would it?" She said.

"Defeneitely not." I said with a chuckle.

"What time is it?" She asked me.

I looked ath my wristwatch. "10 AM." I answered her.

"Then the guys will be in the auditorium soon. You coming?" She said and extended her hand.

I took it and we got into my car.

She sat beside me in the front and we turned on the radio to find Brown Eyed Girl playing.

_Hey where did we go,__  
><em>_Days when the rains came__  
><em>_Down in the hollow,__  
><em>_Playin' a new game,__  
><em>_Laughing and a running hey, hey__  
><em>_Skipping and a jumping__  
><em>_In the misty morning fog with__  
><em>_Our hearts a thumpin' and you__  
><em>_My brown eyed girl,__  
><em>_You my brown eyed girl._

Stella was swaying to the beat and it was kind of funny since the song was rapid fast.

_Whatever happened__  
><em>_To Tuesday and so slow__  
><em>_Going down the old mine__  
><em>_With a transistor radio__  
><em>_Standing in the sunlight laughing,__  
><em>_Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,__  
><em>_Slipping and sliding__  
><em>_All along the water fall, with you__  
><em>_My brown eyed girl,__  
><em>_You my brown eyed girl._

Then I realized that Stella's eyes were brown. How appropriate!

_Do you remember when we used to sing,__  
><em>_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da___

_So hard to find my way,__  
><em>_Now that I'm all on my own.__  
><em>_I saw you just the other day,__  
><em>_My how you have grown,__  
><em>_Cast my memory back there, Lord__  
><em>_Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout__  
><em>_Making love in the green grass__  
><em>_Behind the stadium with you__  
><em>_My brown eyed girl__  
><em>_You my brown eyed girl___

_Do you remember when we used to sing__  
><em>_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da._

After a couple more songs, we arrived at the school.

When we got to the auditorium, the rest of the band was there.

"Hey guys!" Mo greeted us.

"Hey Mo." Stella said.

"Determinate first?" Olivia said.

Wen nodded and we went towards our instruments.

_Trying hard to fight these tears__  
><em>_I'm crazy worried__  
><em>_Messing with my head this fear__  
><em>_I'm so sorry__  
><em>_You know you gotta get it out__  
><em>_I can't take it__  
><em>_That's what being friends about_

Wen played the keyboard pretty good but then the better part began.

_I, I wanna cry__  
><em>_I can't deny__  
><em>_Tonight I wonder I've been high__  
><em>_And get inside__  
><em>_It isn't right__  
><em>_I gotta live in my life__  
><em>_I know I (3x)__  
><em>_Gotta do it__  
><em>_I know I (3x)__  
><em>_Gotta do it_

Everyone did the signature drink lemonade move.

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate (2x)__  
><em>_Push until you can't and then demand more__  
><em>_Determinate (2x)__  
><em>_You and me together, we can make it better__  
><em>_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate (2x)_

You could hear the passion in Olivia's voice and everyone else's instrument playing.

_Hey, do you feel this way__  
><em>_About yesterday__  
><em>_I gotta get myself on stage__  
><em>_I shouldn't wait__  
><em>_or be afraid__  
><em>_The chips will fall where they may__  
><em>_I know I (3x)__  
><em>_Gotta do it__  
><em>_I know I (3x)__  
><em>_Gotta do it_

I smiled as I heard Stella do some back-up vocals.

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate (2x)__  
><em>_Push until you can't and then demand more__  
><em>_Determinate (2x)__  
><em>_You and me together, we can make it better__  
><em>_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate (2x)_

Uh oh, here comes Wen's rap that I almost can't keep up with.

_It's Wen and I'm heaven sent__  
><em>_Use it like a veteran__  
><em>_Renegade, lemonade, music is my my medicine__  
><em>_Go ahead and try to name a band we aint better than__  
><em>_Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them__  
><em>_People need a breather cause they're feeling that adrenaline__  
><em>_Stop!__  
><em>_Now hurry up and let us in__  
><em>_Knock!__  
><em>_Cause we coming to your house (and) people keep on smiling with the lemons in their mouths__  
><em>_I'm the real deal, you know how I feel__  
><em>_Why they in it for the bill I'm just in it for the thrill__  
><em>_Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up from the ground__  
><em>_And just make that sound right_

I remembered the first time that we played that song, girls screamed my name. At that moment, the only girl I cared about was Stella.

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate (2x)__  
><em>_Push until you can't and then demand more__  
><em>_Determinate (2x)__  
><em>_You and me together, we can make it better__  
><em>_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate (2x)_

Stella did the usual floor turn and it was, as usual, AWESOME!

_Come on and (3x)__  
><em>_Get it going__  
><em>_Come on and (3x)__  
><em>_Get it going__  
><em>_On the dance floor (2x)__  
><em>_D-d-dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate_

"Awesome job guys! Take five." Stella said.

_**Stella's POV**_

That was one of the best sessions ever.

"Um, guys?" Olivia said. "Can we play this new song I wrote?"

She handed me her pink notebook and I saw a song called H2O that looked amazing.

"Okay. But we finish the take 5 first." I said a bit breathless.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

I sat with Charlie on an amp while Olivia and Wen got the lemonade as usual.

"My fingers are now jelly." I said.

"Stella, all our fingers are now made out of jelly." Mo said and I laughed.

"Lemonade anyone?" Olivia said and handed us the cans.

I finished the whole can in a gulp.

"Whoa there Stella!" Scott said.

"Stella, it's not the end of the world yet." Charlie pat my back.

"Your point is?" I said.

He rolled his eyes and Wen laughed.

Olivia clapped her hands. "Come on, breaktime's over." She said and pulled Wen up.

We got ou instruments again and we began to play the new song.

_Everytime you're not around I scream  
>You come then leave which drives me insane<br>You make everyting a sweet dream  
>I'm begging you to come back so please<em>

The song was pretty good.

_You're my H2O  
>You're a part of me<br>I can't survive without you_

_There's nothing I won't do to keep you  
>Stay with me<br>Don't leave me_

I remembered how much power was in Olivia's voice despite her usual silence.

_I yearn for your sweet emrace  
>The words coming out of your mouth<br>I miss when you're not around  
>So I beg of you please don't leave me<em>

Obviously, the song was about Wen. Anyone could tell.

_You're my H2O  
>You're a part of me<br>I can't survive without you_

_There's nothing I won't do to keep you  
>Stay with me<br>Don't leave me_

I went back to back with Olivia as I did a guitar solo.

_I will get lost in those eyes all the time  
>Is it really a crime?<br>Don't leave me because,_

Everyone except Wen stopped playing as Olivia sang the next part.

_You're my H2O  
>You're a part of me<br>I can't survive without you_

_There's nothing I won't do to keep you  
>Stay with me<em>

Everyone began to play for the last chorus again.

_You're my H2O  
>You're a part of me<br>I can't survive without you_

_There's nothing I won't do to keep you  
>Stay with me<br>Don't leave me_

There were high fives all around.

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow!" Mo and Scott said before leaving.

"See ya!" Wen said before he and Olivia left.

"So, uh, Charlie-" I said before turning around and figuring out that he was standing behind me.

I got lost in his eyes and he began to lean forward.

I began to lean forward too. My eyes closed and I could feel his hot breath.

I heard the doors suddenly swing open and a janitor entered.

"Right." I said and threw my can of lemonade to my other hand.

Charlie shook his head and we left.

Getting interuppted seems romantic and funny at certain times when you read or watch them. BUT THEY'RE NOT FUN WHEN IT HAPPENS TO YOU.

**Done with this chapter guys! I've decided not to do Scohini but more Starlie in the next chapter. You guys will SCREAM in the next chapter. This is the longest chapter by far and I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks to EverybodyAlso027 for being an awesome friend and for the Stellbell. Check out her stories people! Lemonade Mouth is in 30 minutes and I'm FREAKING OUT! Anyway, time to keep writing.**


	10. Battle Me

**Hey! Just watched Lemonade Mouth in good quality because I saw it on TV this time. I've been waiting for it and here comes a moment that Starlie fans are waiting for (They don't kiss yet, okay?)… Anyway, I don't own Lemonade Mouth, Fences by Paramore and Don't You Wish You Were Us by Mudslide Crush –shudders-.**

_**Stella's POV**_

"Stella?" I heard Charlie's voice.

"What?" I said and sat up.

"It's 7 AM." He said.

"WHAT?" I rolled out of bed. "Get out of here so I can get ready."

He raised up his hands. "Okay, relax Stellbell."

I locked the door once he got out and freshened up. I put on my white long sleeve shirt, red plaid skirt, biker boots and I put my peacock feather on one of my ears as usual. Since I was in a hurry, my hair was still a bit messy.

"Hey." I said when I went downstairs.

"Get a granola bar and let's get out of here." He said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I rubbed my eyes and got the granola bar.

I went into his car and ate it on the way to school.

"Why'd you wake up so late anyway? He asked.

"I don't know. I think I still need more sleep." I said.

He glared at me.

"I was joking." I said. "Killjoy." I mumbled.

"I am not a killjoy." He protested.

*cough* "Yes you are" *cough

"Stop it Stella." Charlie said.

"Oh come on! It's a bit of morning fun. What else am I gonna do?" I complained.

He sighed. "Play with something."

"Like what?" I saw the lighter thing for the car and immediately grabbed it.

"No Stella. You will not burn my car!" He said.

"Let me tease you and I might put it down." I said.

He thought for a moment. "Well you can't because we're here."

I growled. I decided to pout and use puppy dog eyes.

_**Charlie's POV**_

Stella was using puppy dog eyes and pouting. The pouting was working a bit but it was almost inbelievable to see the puppy dog eyes. I parked the car.

"Stella, that doesn't work for you." I said and put the lighter back in place.

"I tried to be nice." She said and tried to strangle me.

"That's enough!" I managed to say.

She rubbed her hands and we got out of the car.

"Seriously Stella, you need to stop trying to kill me." I said.

"In what world is that possible." She said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and we entered Mesa high.

"Morning guys." Mo and Olivia joined us.

"Morning!" Stella greeted.

"Hey!" Adam and Scott tagged along.

"Hey." I did knuckle touches with the both of them.

"You guys are a bit late." Olivia said.

"She got stuck in bed." I said.

"Don't even talk about it or I will try killing you AGAIN." Stella threatened.

"I think once a morning is enough." I told her.

"You tried to strangle him this early?" Wen asked her in disbelief.

"I'm Stella. That's not wrong." She said with a smirk.

We all went to history together.

"Stella, you need a hobby OTHER THAN trying to kill Charlie." Mo said.

"I already have one. I mean three: rocking out, playing guitar and doing that small bit of singing." She said.

"Yeah but you pretty much specialize in trying to kill me." I told her.

"It's called persistence." She told me.

"More like pestilence." I said.

"You have no idea what that means do you?" Scott said.

"No idea." I replied.

We all went to lunch together after 4 periods.

Stella got a text and she sighed.

"What's that about?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing." She turned to me and put on a small smile.

"Hey Loser Mouth!" We heard Ray call.

"Oh shit." Stella muttered.

_**Stella's POV**_

"What do you want Ray?" I turned around to see him walking towards us.

"We just wanted to tell you tht you make horrible music." He said.

"You're not even trying to insult me." I said.

"You're horrible at guitar and you know nothing about playing it." He said with a smirk.

I growled. That hit a nerve.

"Whoa Stella. Chill." Charlie put his hands on my shoulders and held me back.

I turned around and scowled. "Charlie, I can handle this myself. He's not you so I won't kill him." I said.

Even if I really really want to.

"I have a fair way to settle this. Battle us in the auditorium later." I said with a smirk.

"You're going down Yamada." He said and I scowled.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Wen asked me.

"Don't worry, I wrote these 2 new songs that will fit perfectly." I said and my scowl became a smirk again.

**After class…**

"Ready for the battle of your life?" I said to Ray as I put down my bag.

"Let's just get this over with." He said.

"Ladies first." I told him with a smirk.

He scowled. "We'll blow your minds with our new and BETTER guitarist." He glared at Scott.

They went to their places and the crowd (people heard about this and they'll vote who'll win) cheered.

_My girl is hotter than your girl__  
><em>_You know it, you know it__  
><em>_My ride is sweeter than your ride__  
><em>_You know it, you know it__  
><em>_Don't ya wish you were us?__  
><em>_Don't ya wish you were us?_

_You know we own this party__  
><em>_You know it, you know it__  
><em>_I'm about to steal your girlriend__  
><em>_I'm about to knock you down__  
><em>_Sorry but your train has left the station__  
><em>_Maybe you should try a permanent vacation__  
><em>_Never even got an invitation did ya, did ya?_

Looks like they have no new material. I smiled.

_Hey what, don't you wish you were us?__  
><em>_Hey what, don't you wish you were us?__  
><em>_You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P.__  
><em>_You're L.O.L., we're B.I.G.,__  
><em>_No one really likes you that much__  
><em>_Don't you wish you were us?__  
><em>_Yeah, don't you wish you were us?_

Their guitarist was good but not as good as me or Scott.

_Yeah, I score in every game now__  
><em>_You know it, you know it__  
><em>_You ride the pine for nine now__  
><em>_You blew it, you blew it__  
><em>_Don't ya wish you were us?__  
><em>_Don't ya wish you were us?___

_You know we rule this beach, yo__  
><em>_We kick sand in your face__  
><em>_We're gonna crash your birthday__  
><em>_And eat up all your cake___

_Sorry but your train has left the station__  
><em>_Maybe you should try a permanent vacation__  
><em>_You're a member of the loser nation__  
><em>_Loser, loser_

It was like Rising Star all over again except that, this time, we knew we could do it.

_Hey what, don't you wish you were us?__  
><em>_Hey what, don't you wish you were us?__  
><em>_You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P.__  
><em>_You're L.O.L., we're B.I.G.,__  
><em>_No one really likes you that much__  
><em>_Don't you wish you were us?__  
><em>_Yeah (haha), don't you wish you were us?__  
><em>_Yeah, Yeah_

I turned around to see Charlie standing there.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"More like born ready." I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

_Now all the pretty girls are waitin'__  
><em>_To get their picture taken__  
><em>_...With the crush__  
><em>_Don't ya wish you were us?__  
><em>_Yeah, don't ya wish you were us? Haha__  
><em>_Well, don't ya? Whoo!_

_Hey what, don't you wish you were us?__  
><em>_Hey what, don't you wish you were us?__  
><em>_You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P.__  
><em>_You're L.O.L., we're B.I.G.,__  
><em>_No one really likes you that much__  
><em>_Don't you wish you were us?__  
><em>_Yeah Yeah, don't you wish you were us?__  
><em>_Yeah, Yeah__  
><em>_Whoo! It's the crush___

_Don't ya wish you were us?__  
><em>_Don't ya wish you were us?_

They stage dived but no one caught them.

"Oh my gosh!" I said and put my hand over my mouth laughing.

"Wow." Mo said with a laugh.

"They're so going down." Wen said.

I went to the edge of the stage and saw them below trying to get up.

"That was really good." I said sarcastically.

We went to our places.

"Ready to hear some real talent?" Olivia said into the mic.

Everyone cheered.

_I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls  
>And in the hall, there are people looking through<br>The window in the door  
>They know exactly what we're here for<em>

_Don't look up, just let them thing that  
>There's no place else you'd rather be<em>

_You're always on display  
>For everyone to watch and learn from<br>Don't you know by now? You can't turn back  
>Because this road is all you'll ever have.<em>

Olivia was rocking the tambourine and everyone else just did their thing.

_And it's obvious that your dying, dying  
>Just living proof that the camera's lying<br>And oh, oh, open wide 'cause this is your night  
>So smile, 'cause you go out in style<br>'Cause you go out in style_

The crowd cheered. Wow, music was really a great way to get some vengance. That was proven by me and Mo.

_If you let me, I could  
>I'd show you how to build your fences<br>Set restrictions, separate from the world  
>The constant battle that you hate to fight<br>Just blame your limelight_

_Don't look up, just let them think  
>That there's no place else you'd rather be<br>And now, you can't turn back  
>Because this road is all you'll ever have<em>

The crowd cheered some more and I smiled.

_And it's obvious that your dying, dying  
>Just living proof that the camera's lying<br>And oh, oh, open wide 'cause this is your night  
>So smile, 'cause you go out in style<br>'Cause you go out in style_

Me and Olivia shared the mic and I leaned against her.

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
>With every breath that you breathe in<br>Just breathe it in_

_Yeah, yeah well your just a mess  
>You do all of this big talking<br>So now let's see you walk it  
>I said, let's see you walk it!<em>

I did an intense guitar solo that made people gasp.

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
>Just living proof that the camera's lying<br>And oh, oh, open wide,yeah, oh, oh, open wide  
>Yeah, oh, oh, open wide, 'cause you'll go out in style<br>You'll go out in style_

Olivia handed me the mic.

"So who was better guys? Lemonade Mouth or Mudslide Crush?" I asked them

"LEMONADE MOUTH!" They all screamed.

"There you go Ray. We win." I said and put down the mic.

We went backstage and my nerves were relaxed again.

"Um, Stella?" Charlie said.

"Mhmm?" I faced him.

"I was wondering if you could go with me to the End of Fall ball." He said.

Okay, NERVES ARE NOT RELAXED BUT MORE LIKE OVERLOADING.

**Yippee! Alright, time to write chapter 11. There are 2 more chapters to go. Then, SEQUEL! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Do you think Stella will say yes? Why am I asking this question when you all know that the answer is yes? See you in 1-2 hours people!**


	11. No, Yes, I WANNA

**Hey again guys! Ready to see Stella's reaction and what happened for the rest of the day? Well, I should do a disclaimer first. I don't own Lemonade Mouth but I own my new song, New to Me.**

_**Stella's POV**_

"Did you just say what I think you said Charlie?" I asked.

"If you think I was asking you to the ball tomorrow then yeah." He said.

My heart was fluttering.

"If you don't wanna-"

"NO!" I said. "I mean yes, I mean I WANNA GO WITH YOU!"

He grinned from ear to ear. "That's awesome Stella!"

"Um, I need to get some fresh air with Olvia." I said with a smile.

I left and grabbed Olivia's wrist as I passed her.

"Don't talk just walk." I said.

"Okay Miss Pushy." She said.

We sat on a bench outside.

"What happened?" She asked me.

"Charlie asked me to the End of Fall ball and I said yes." We squealed like girls.

"Ugh, I hate being girly." I told her.

"You need to wear a dress. I saw one in your closet that would work." Olivia said.

"Okay but I'm not going too girly on this one." I told her.

"That's fine as long as you wear a dress." She said.

I sighed and nodded.

Everyone else came out and I stood up.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them.

"You seem happy." Mo said.

"I'll text you why later. Now I wanna go home. Here's all my homework." I handed it to Mo. (A.N: You didn't think I forgot the dare did you?)

Me and Charlie went home.

"I'm hungry." I said and rubbed my stomach.

"TV dinner?" He said.

"Make it for me." I told him.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because I want you to and I might kill you in your sleep tonight if you don't." I said.

"If you do then you won't have a date to the End of Fall ball." He told me with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and he just smirked.

I got my TV dinner and sat on the couch.

"Why'd you suddenly ask me to the End of Fall ball?" I asked him.

"I, uh, didn't wanna go alone and both of us didn't have anyone to go with." He said.

"Oh." I said slightly disappointed.

He noticed the tone in my voice. "I didn't mean it that way Stella. I was actually meaning to ask you last week."

I brightened up. "Really?"

"Well, yeah." He said and sat beside me.

I got a text.

What happened? TELL ME!

From: Mo

"I'll be in my room if you need me." I told him.

I looked back at him before I went up. "Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"You're awesome." I said with a smile and went back up.

To: Mo

Charlie asked me to the End of Fall ball! SO STOKED!

I got my notebook and wrote a new song.

_I used to think it would never happen  
>But you changed my mind again<br>Now you make me feel something I never felt  
>Like when you smile it makes my heart melt<em>

_You don't even see all the hints I give  
>Without you I won't live<br>I suddenly feel like you're the only one who can change me  
>So I can let go of the person I used to be<em>

I looked a the black notebooks with pins that had so many ideas. This idea was something I wrote down, yet I knew I wouldn't forget.

_I think I'm going crazy  
>Because this feeling is new to me<br>A complication you can't even see  
>But I like this feeling that you bring to me<br>From this feeling, I cannot flee_

My fingers fluttered over the strings.

_I forget what I wanna say  
>But I still want you to stay<br>Falling harder even if I know I don't stand a chance  
>But at least we'll get one last dance<em>

_Back track to the days when we just hung out  
>In the back of my mind, there lingers the doubt<br>The doubt that you don't like me and in the front the hope that you do  
>Let me ask, do you?<em>

I got a text as I wrote the song.

OMG! Great! Awesome! Wonderful! Will help Olivia pick out your dress tomorrow night. See ya!

From: Mo

I shook my head and continued.

_I think I'm going crazy  
>Because this feeling is new to me<br>A complication you can't even see  
>But I like this feeling that you bring to me<br>From this feeling, I cannot flee_

I smiled as I continued to play and write the song.

_The days go by and you start to give me a couple of clues  
>I can't figure it out so I'm going into the blues<br>Just tell me how you really feel  
>So I can figure out if this is real<em>

_I think I'm going crazy  
>Because this feeling is new to me<br>A complication you can't even see  
>But I like this feeling that you bring to me<br>From this feeling, I cannot flee  
>'Cause I don't want to<em>

I heard someone applauding and I looked up.

"Don't you knock?" I asked him.

Charlie rolled his eyes and sat down beside me. "So are you excited for tomorrow?"

I sighed. "I guess. I'm just not the girly girl type who likes to dress up."

"I know you well enough to know that Stella." He said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Yeah, just like you know m well enough to give me meat." I said.

"That was one tiny mistake. It wasn't like I did it on purpose." He told me.

"Just like you didn't put a toy cockroach in my food on purpose." I told him.

He pouted. "Don't be mean." He said in a childlike voice.

I laughed at him. "It's practically impossible for you to sound like a child."

"I was a child before so it's not." He said.

I glared at him. "What?" He said.

I shook my head and pushed him out of the room. "I'm going to bed. Good night." I said and closed the door behind him.

I put on my yellow shirt and black pajama pants and went to bed.

_**Charlie's POV**_

Stella pushed me out of the room and I sighed.

"Night!" I shouted from outside her room.

I could almost see her rolling her eyes.

I went into her garage where I knew she kept some music stuff. I saw drums and began to mess around with a random beat.

Stella came into the garage with a weird look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I stopped playing.

"I can't sleep. Why aren't you asleep?" She answered me.

"Just felt like playing a random beat." I said with a shrug.

"Keep doing it. I might get sleepier." She said and sat down on the floor.

"You do know it'll be extremely loud right?" I said.

"So? It might make me fall asleep anyway." She said with a smile.

I shrugged and began to play. After a couple of minutes, Stella was fast asleep. Her head was down, I heard a couple of snores and her eyes were closed.

I sighed and carried her to her room bridal style. She was actually pretty light. I put her down on the bed. "Goodnight Stella." I whispred in her ear.

_**Stella's POV**_

I smirked as he left the room. Little did he know, I was just pretending to be asleep.

"Goodnight Charlie." I said softly.

**Hope you guys liked this! Sorry I didn't finish this yesterday but I was busy. Will either finish this today or during the weekend. –shrugs- We'll see. Last chapter is next but I'll make an epilogue and sequel. ;)**


	12. Kiss Me

**Okay, hi. Here's the last chapter and the chapter you've been hanging onto. Ready for this? I don't own Lemonade Mouth, Kiss Me by New Found Glory and The Only Exception by Paramore. Wow, I use a lot of Paramore but it's obvious I love them. LMAO! Anyway, keep reading.**

_**Stella's POV**_

I woke up at 6 AM that morning. "Today's the day." I said to myself.

I freshened up and put on my long sleeved white fit shirt with black pins forming a heart, a black plaid skirt and tie and my biker boots. I put my peacock feather earring and put my hair in the usual style of course.

"Hey Charlie." I greeted him as I went down.

"Good, you're actually up early." He said with a smile.

I got some cereal and I caught him staring at me.

"What?" I asked him with my eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." He looked away quickly and I smirked.

I washed the dishes and we went to school.

It was a normal school day but it was cut short because of the ball tonight.

Olivia and Mo brought their dresses to school so that they could get ready at my house.

"What do you mean by I'll take the longest to get ready?" I said as I sat in the front seat of Charlie's car.

"You're gonna resist so it's probably gonna be really hard to get you in a cute dress." Mo said as Olivia and he got in the back seat.

"Sorry Stells." Olivia said.

We went over to my house and Mo and Olivia went to my room with me.

I sat on my couch as the brought out a pile of dresses.

"This one?" Mo said as she showed me a blue strap dress that she would have loved to wear.

I shook my head as Olivia brought out another one. "This?" She said and showed me a purple ruffle dress.

I shook my head again.

It took about an hour for them to find a dress I liked.

They put on their dresses and I marveled at how gorgeous they were. Although, they did say that they were nothing compared to what I was about to become.

Olivia wore a short strapless purple dress, purple heels, her blonde hair was in an updo and she had a handbag that matched her dress.

Mo was wearing a strapless royal blue party dress of course. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail and she wore blue flats that were the same shade of blue as her dress.

"WOW." They both exclaimed when they were done with me.

"I hope you didn't turn me into a stupid girly girl." I told them.

"Beautiful but not girly." Olivia said.

"You think Charlie will think so too?" I asked.

"OH YEAH." They said in unison.

I smiled at them and we went out of my room.

_**Charlie's POV**_

I was hanging out with Scott and Wen in the living room. We were fixing each others ties and making sure that everyone looked right.

"Are you sure I look okay bro?" Wen said for the 60th time.

"You look awesome, blah blah blah." Scott said and I laughed.

We heard the door to Stella's room open. The girls came down the staircase and our mouths opened.

Mo and Olivia looked pretty amazing. But my eyes were on Stella.

She wore a black and white strapless plaid dress, black and white plaid wedges to match and even a black and white plaid handbag. Her hair was straightened and longer than usual. Instead of a peacock earring, she wore dangling hoop earrings. She wore a silver necklace with her name on it and a silver bangle.

"Stella, you look amazing." I told her as she stood in front of me.

"Thanks." She said and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. Stella, nervous? It wasn't exactly something you'd see everyday.

I held out my hand and she put her hand in mine. Our fingers intertwined and she blushed a light pink.

Scott was able to reserve a limo and we all sat beside our dates.

"Once we get there, you're so dancing with me Scott." Mo told him as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Uh, I don't think so." He said and Mo glared at him.

Wen and I chuckled.

I looked over at Stella who was twiddling with her thumbs.

Olivia looked weirdly at Wen who was eating all the nuts in the back of the limo. "Wen, I love you but you should stop eating all those nuts."

"But they're delicious!" He complained and we all rolled our eyes.

"We're here." The limo driver announced.

We got out of the limo and went in the school by pairs.

"Come on." I told Stella with a reassuring smile.

She clung to my arm and smiled back at me.

We went into the gym in a line.

Everyone gaped at the sight of the other girls. Everyone else drooled at the sight of Stella.

"Hey babe." Ray approached us (Well, Stella really) and began to flirt with her.

Stella smirked. "Ray, you've dated every hot girl here. Except me. It's gonna stay that way." She pat his face and left him there stunned.

"Great job Stells." I complimented her and we knuckle touched.

She got punch and the whole band chatted for a while.

The Only Exception began to play and Scott and Mo and Wen and Olivia left us so that they could dance.

Stella sighed beside me and I looked at her. I stood up in front of her.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked her.

She smiled and took my hand. "Of course I would."

I slid my hand around her waist and held her other hand. She put her hand on my shoulder and smiled.

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry__  
><em>_And curse at the wind__  
><em>_He broke his own heart and I watched__  
><em>_As he tried to reassemble it___

_And my momma swore that__  
><em>_She would never let herself forget__  
><em>_And that was the day that I promised__  
><em>_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

We smiled and became completely oblivious to anything around us.

_But darling, you are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception_

I twirled her around and I heard her giggle. Damn, that was a cute giggle.

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul__  
><em>_That love never lasts__  
><em>_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone__  
><em>_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this__  
><em>_Keeping a comfortable distance__  
><em>_And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
>Because none of it was ever worth the risk<em>

Stella began to sing along softly and I smiled.

_But you are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception_

She put her arms around my neck and I put both hands on her waist. She beamed.

_I've got a tight grip on reality__  
><em>_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here__  
><em>_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up__  
><em>_Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh_

I pulled her a bit closer and she leaned.

_You are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception___

_You are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception___

_And I'm on my way to believing__  
><em>_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

I pulled her even closer and she leaned forward a bit more. Our lips FINALLY met. I kissed her and I wondered if she wanted this, if she wanted me. But that thought faded away as I felt her kiss back.

People (specifically the band) began to cheer but I didn't care. It felt like magic. A spark was between us. It was something I'd never felt before.

She pulled away and smiled. I realized what I just did.

"I never should have done that." I said thinking that she still didn't like me. I began to walk away before she held onto my wrist.

I turned around and she smiled.

"Ch-Charlie." She said. "Do it again."

I grinned from ear to ear and kissed her again.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley__  
><em>_Nightly, beside the green, green grass__  
><em>_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step__  
><em>_I'll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress._

The kiss was more passionate than before. I felt the sparks flying around us.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight__  
><em>_Lead me out on the moonlit floor__  
><em>_Lift your open hand__  
><em>_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance__  
><em>_Silver moon's sparkling__  
><em>_So kiss me_

My tongue begged her to open her mouth and she did.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house__  
><em>_Swing me upon its hanging tire__  
><em>_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat__  
><em>_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

I pulled away to take a breath for a while and she smiled. We were both lost for words.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight__  
><em>_Lead me out on the moonlit floor__  
><em>_Lift your open hand__  
><em>_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance__  
><em>_Silver moon's sparkling__  
><em>_So kiss me_

I kissed her again and I could feel her mouth turn into a smile.

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight__  
><em>_Lead me out on the moonlit floor__  
><em>_Lift your open hand__  
><em>_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance__  
><em>_Silver moon's sparkling__  
><em>_So kiss me__  
><em>_So kiss me__  
><em>_So kiss me__  
><em>_So kiss me_

We broke apart and smiled at each other. I held her hand and led her back to the table.

"Oh my gosh guys, that was so romantic." Mo said and Olivia 'aww-ed'.

I held Stella's hand under the table. "It sure was." She said.

"Guys, you need a picture together." Olivia said.

Me and Stella rolledour eyes and smiled for the camera.

"Now kiss for the camera!" Mo commanded.

I looked at Stella who blushed. "I'd be happy to." I told them with a smile and kissed her and the camera flashed.

I hugged Stella. "I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I know you do." She whispred back and giggled.

It was the best night of my life.

**Did you like it or LOVE it? There will be an epilogue AND sequel SO WATCH OUT. The epilogue will be short but will explain the plot of the sequel. HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED THIS!**


	13. Epilogue

**Goodbye until Friday guys. :'( Anyway, here's the epilogue and the sequel is coming soon. This takes place the day after the dance. I don't own Lemonade Mouth. SEQUEL ON FRIDAY PEOPLE!**

_**Stella's POV**_

I had the best night of my life. I became Charlie's girlfriend and we were now an official couple.

The next morning, Ms. Reznik (now called Mrs. Brennigan) called us over the PA.

"I wonder what that's about." I said as Charlie put his arm around me.

"Who knows?" Mo said with a shrug as Scott held her hand.

"WHEEE!" Olivia shouted as she rode Wen's back, piggyback style.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Lost a bet that you two wouldn't get together by 7:30 PM." He said morosely.

I shook my head and adjusted my denim vest.

We went into her classroom and found her standing there looking EXTREMELY excited.

"Hello Mrs. Brennigan. What's up?" I asked her.

"Something big." She said with a smile.

Charlie gave her a look. "And what might that be?"

"YOU'RE GOING ON A MELTING ICE TOUR!" She announced and everyone squealed.

"That means that we're going on a tour around America from winter to spring right?" Mo said excitedly.

"Yes!" Mrs. Brennigan confirmed and everyone began dancing around the room.

Little did we know what was really coming.


End file.
